


The Tides are Wide and Fair, My Love

by Bai_Marionette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Obsession, Siren!Alfred, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_Marionette/pseuds/Bai_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not take a siren lightly, for their strength is great and their revenge even greater. Do not let a siren fall for you, for their bite is worse than their bark. Do not try to evade the siren for they will kill you.<br/>Ivan learned this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tides are Wide and Fair, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> eh, not my best but it seems good. I really like Sirenverse with Rusame, it needs more love, IMO.

**The Tides are Wide and Fair, My Love**

 

Some things in the sea need to stay there. Especially him.

Ivan shouldn’t have come back. The other mermaids had warned him, the storms had warned him, the gods had warned him, his sisters, the villagers - everyone and everything had told him that the mermaid was dangerous. But he couldn’t stay away.

The spell was bewitching, permanent, and made breathing without the sea creature all but impossible. Pain in every waking amount, grief in every step, despair in every thought - he needed the mermaid to survive.

And so the shaman went back to the sea, went back to the rocky coast to have nearly killed him so long ago only to curse him to an eternal dependence on one sole being.

Ivan had once had a family - a beautiful wife, three loving children, and the spell had taken that all away from him. His wife was gone, his children terrified of him, everyone fearing for his sanity. So he had run from his village - ran from their torches, from their angry shrieks and accusations.

They could never catch him. If they did, he wouldn’t get to his love. He could never let anything or anyone come between them. Never.

-

"Darling," he cajoled as he jumped from a rock. He smiled at the sight of the mermaid’s familiar form atop a rock. Close enough to the coast for Ivan to easily cross to him and yet closer still to the ocean should the sea creature choose to go into the water. "My love, I have returned -"

"Don’t fucking call me that," the mermaid snarled. "Get out of my shores."

Ivan ignored the hidden threat, coming further, missing how the waves churned faster and harder on the sand. How the storm clouds above his head grew infinitely darker and lightning began to crack across the sky. He was oblivious to it all.

"My love, I have returned," he continued, as if the other had not spoken, coming to land upon the sand. Said sand tried to sink beneath his feet, water pooling at the now heavy downpour. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"No, I am not happy," the blond scratched deep lines into the rock to avoid lashing out. "Now leave. I told you not to ever come near me…You don’t fucking listen."

"Of, but of course, I listen," Ivan smiled, coming closer with opening arms. "That is why I returned - I listened to our hearts calling from afar. do you not hear yours, my love? It sings for me."

His smile was just so bright. He would hug the sea creature and soothe his fears, promise that his human wife would never interfere in their love again, that nothing would ever come between them - that they could be together forever.

"Leave me alone," the sea creature tried again. "Leave - I don’t want you here."

"You may not want me," Ivan sang, he grabbed the creature’s arm and forced the blond to look at him. Terror cleanly written on his features. "But you need me."

Such beauty. All for him, all and everything on that slim and water adapted body was his, would always be his, no one else, there would be no one else to divide them this time.

The sea creature practically shook in his arms, fighting to get away, glaring, “No! No, let me go! I don’t want you - I don’t love you!”

_Cr-ack_.

Lightning touched down on the sand - a small bolt, but the sand burned, a small plume of smoke just enough to sting the taller’s eyes and give enough time for the sea creature to try and run away.

But not enough time to avoid the human’s hands on him yet again, words between heart-brokenly pleading for him to stay and coldly threatening his life if he chose to leave instead.

The human grinned, “It’s not like you have anything to return back to, anyways.”

Blue eyes widened as the human’s lips continued, “I very well took care of that.”

"No! No!" The mermaid tried to beat his way free, tail flapping uselessly against the rock because it was too heavy and dry on land to maneuver. "No - you promised! If I chose to switch - if I let you take my body - you promised you’d end this, you’d leave me alone!"

Violet eyes turned dark, a smirk forming as the human easily pulled the mermaid back to him, closer to his chest. It almost looked like a romantic cuddle from behind, from afar, but from the front, it was more obvious. A blade at to the sea creature’s throat.

"You need to learn to listen to your Elders, dear," that voice purred in response. "A mermaid always gets what he wants."  A sudden flush of anger in the paler’s cheeks, rage turning his eyes a dangerous blade. "You will only love me! Me! Love me!"

A stab enunciated each word, the sea creature’s body bleeding and bruising under the assault as the being screamed in pain, struggling and thrashing. “You promised you would! A promise is for life! How dare you break it!”

The mermaid bled out, throat a gaping hole, chest nearly torn apart, face gorged, a once beautiful sky blue tail now uglied by dark blood. Blood that fell on the sand and hissed in dark magic, blood that fell in the water that revealed who was truly the victim.

Ivan Bragniski, a once respected village shaman, bleeding in the arms of a deranged mermaid by the name of Alfred F. Jones.

The mermaid had fallen in love for the shaman after an accident put him off the rocky cliff, caused him to break his leg. He had nearly been sane then, but the mermaid had become obsessed over the Russian, doing everything in his power to keep the human with him - he gave him flat water, poisonous berries, dangerous shellfish and regular fish, put small amounts of lethal ink on his skin at night to leave the taller dependent on him. Because to the deranged blond, love was dependence. If one was really in love, they were fully dependent on their lover to survive. If their lover was kind, they would live - if not…well.

Ivan choked on his own blood, the magic reversing as his life began to fade away. Sobs made it even harder to breathe through the gurgles. The blood soaked tail split painfully into legs, his human legs, his hair shortened and his body grew out. He landed face-first into Alfred’s waiting hands, into cold and webbed fingers.

"Shh, shh, I’ve got you now, shh," Alfred soothed, holding the large man in his might. Blue eyes twinkled sinfully, smile full of razors. "All is well, my love, all is well. You can be at peace now, I’ll end your suffering soon."

Slowly, ever so slowly, the mermaid scooted them both into the water. Ivan was too weak to fight it, voice barely able to beg for Alfred to stop. To let him die ashore.

In the end, he found himself dragged underneath the churning waves, Alfred attempting to steal one last cold kiss and remove the last of the human’s breath as he led them deeper. Deeper into the water, it was getting colder, colder, harder to breathe, no air…no air…no air -

Death took its time in ending him, making sure that the words he last heard were:

"No one betrays me - For the tides are wide and fair."

:::


End file.
